Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 May 2019
23:32-32 ~ Letherm has left the chat ~ 23:33-22 ~ IDontCareAboutHistory has left the chat ~ 23:38-47 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has left the chat ~ 23:46-07 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 23:46-13 Yeey 23:47-21 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 23:47-24 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 23:47-55 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 23:47-57 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 23:49-44 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 00:15-01 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 00:15-11 Rip 00:15-32 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 00:15-34 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 00:16-42 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 01:23-38 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 01:27-29 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 01:27-40 Aiiii 01:28-00 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 01:28-00 llllmmmmiiiiinnnnnttt 01:28-01 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 01:29-03 like new badge designs 01:29-08 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 01:29-10 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 01:31-01 so, what's the news on eclise 01:31-51 Gp2 buffed football boi 01:32-01 And nightshade immortal 01:32-04 SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME 01:32-18 The walnuts gonna roll me 01:33-24 Shadow Zombie from eclise has his ability come from bull rider 01:34-20 Vampy: *realises Ailmint is not in ECLISE* WHY!?!?!? 01:34-55 Gp2: so you will not be a mint fucker 01:35-06 Vampy: I WANT AILMINT 01:35-06 https://www.reddit.com/r/PvZGardenWarfare/comments/4h1q6r/a_fanart_i_did_of_a_human_vampire_flower/ we need him to see this lol 01:35-20 content is blocked, sorry 01:35-32 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 01:35-33 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 01:35-37 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 01:35-38 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 01:35-39 content is blocked sorry' 01:35-47 what? 01:35-54 It works fine here? 01:36-20 must be school hours stuff 01:36-28 oh wait, reddit is region blocked in your place? This happened to my place before 01:36-48 fig plant is fake, right 01:37-18 Ktt actually made a post showing fig and the aloe Photoshop (called Electritea) 01:37-19 ~ Iamarepeater has joined the chat ~ 01:37-33 The seconds plant is real !? Wtf 01:37-47 hi? 01:37-50 Hi 01:37-52 hello 01:38-06 Aloe Photoshop is real 01:38-15 Aloe and Garlic = LIT 01:38-49 Hi 01:38-50 Anyway, how the fuck the second plant is real? 01:39-00 aloe photoshop? 01:39-03 does it look fake? 01:39-05 yeah 01:39-14 Ktt showed it in a YT post 01:39-33 I highly doubt its gonna happen 01:39-36 It looks so ugly it makes Chinese plants a masterpiece 01:40-04 I feel sorry for calling Nut Stinger ugly after the Blastberry 01:40-50 this makes no sense. How the h*ll can a plant that looks fake be official??? 01:41-09 Popcap lazy on design 01:41-20 lazier than talkweb 01:41-23 Daisy looks like a Chinese plant tbh 01:41-30 yeah 01:41-35 like its design tho 01:41-51 Alarm arrowhead has better design than these two bois 01:42-04 (He has a quite good design tbh) 01:42-18 I guess so 01:43-00 ABF: *looks at humanized ailmint* 01:43-11 ABF: ahhh that's hot 01:43-11 VAMPY + AILMINT 01:43-20 What of he sees this 01:43-20 long live the meme 01:43-58 What is ail mint is removed from the game? 01:44-02 @Swaggy, then we'll be doomed 01:44-19 Hes sleeping 01:44-21 and what do you mean Ailmint is gone 01:44-33 Removed from game lol 01:44-46 if only it was... 01:44-59 Vampy would not live 01:45-01 ABF: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 01:45-12 Gp2:yuuus fuck mints 01:45-35 enforce-mint is just boosted Shrinking Violet 01:45-49 But not all zombies affected 01:46-19 o]' 01:46-22 *oh 01:46-38 (endurian) should be in Spear-mint family 01:46-58 But he defensive boi 01:47-03 yeah 01:47-23 Endurian in eclise is tougher than tall-nut 01:47-42 ECLISE 01:47-49 Gtg bye 01:47-53 cya 01:48-23 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 01:48-25 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 01:49-17 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 01:49-20 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 01:50-30 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 01:53-46 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 01:54-10 ~ Some AT-AT has joined the chat ~ 01:54-31 uh 01:54-39 what's up 01:55-23 ._. 01:55-33 i'll just go 01:55-35 ~ Some AT-AT has left the chat ~ 01:58-03 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 01:58-11 rip 01:59-45 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 01:59-46 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 02:02-34 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 02:02-39 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 02:03-10 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 02:03-11 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 02:10-16 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 02:10-18 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 02:14-38 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 02:14-56 ~ PhillipjTorres98 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-28 ~ PhillipjTorres98 has left the chat ~ 02:18-08 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 02:20-22 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 02:20-24 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 02:24-45 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 02:46-16 ~ Iamarepeater has left the chat ~ 2019 05 16